Sibling love
by Sushigirl10
Summary: When Sam's older sister, Brooke comes into the choir room one morning, it leaves ND wanting to find out more about Sam. Can they get Sam to reveal all his secrets? ND also find out that Sam lives with Brooke because of an incident with his parents. Can ND help Sam before he shatters completely? T to be safe!
1. The beginning

Sibling love

Chapter 1: The beginning

New Directions were practicing for Sectionals in the choir room, Santana was trying to get her voice ready for her solo of 'Valerie' until it was pitch perfect while Sam and Quinn were trying to practice their duet of 'I've had the time of my life' until it was perfect aswell until Sam's big sister, Brooke wandered into the choir room. Looking for her little brother.

''Sammy?'' asked Brooke as she wandered into the choir room, stopping Quinn and her little brother in their tracks.

''Brooke, I thought you were at work'' said Sam as he looked up at his older sister.

''Finished early'' said Brooke as she ruffled Sam's hair, making her little brother complain.

''Sis!'' said Sam as he squirmed away from his sister.

''Oh Sammy, stop complaining'' said Brooke as she hugged her little brother close, making her brother's friends stare at them.

''I'm not a little kid anymore, Brooke'' said Sam after pulling away from his older sister's embrace. Then Rachel Berry interrupted the private family moment between the two siblings.

''Sam, whose this?'' asked Rachel as she looked at Brooke with a suspicious look in her eyes.

''Guys, this is Brooke. My big sister'' said Sam as his friends stared at him. And Will, the spanish teacher and Glee club director smiled at Brooke.

''Hi Brooke, just to let you know. Sam's settling very well into Mckinley and our Glee club family'' said Will as he shook Brooke's hand.

''Thank you Will, I thought Sammy would never settle in after the bullying he went through at his old school'' said Brooke as Sam's friends turned their eyes on him.

''Go sit with Finn and Rachel, Sam'' said Will as Sam went to sit with his two friends.

''Sammy, you ready to get your braces tomorrow?'' asked Brooke as her brother groaned at the mention.

''I don't have a choice, do I?'' asked Sam as his friends laughed at his reaction.

''Sam, do what your sister says'' said Rachel, trying to contain her laughter but failed.

''Laugh it up, Rachel'' said Sam as he stood up and Brooke took his hand.

''It's okay to be scared'' said Brooke as she squeezed her little brother's hand reassuringly.

''I'm not scared!'' said Sam as Puck howled with laughter.

''You so are! I remember when you were five and you wet yourself when the orthodentist got near you to get a look at your teeth'' said Brooke as her brother blushed with embarrassment.

''That was eleven years ago!'' said Sam as he rolled his eyes at Brooke.

''Come on, Sammy. Introduce your friends'' said Brooke as her little brother smiled at her.

''Okay, this is Puck, Artie, Finn, Mike, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Tina, Quinn. Mercedes and Lauren'' said Sam, introducing his friends to his sister.

''What about that Kurt boy you've been telling me about?'' asked Brooke as her baby brother smiled at her.

''Kurt left to go to Dalton'' said Sam, smiling at his older sister.

''You haven't told your friends about mom and dad yet, have you?'' asked Brooke as she looked at her little brother in the eyes.

''No, I'll tell them soon'' said Sam as Finn and Rachel looked at him with confused expressions on their faces.

''They need to know, Sammy'' said Brooke as she shot a sad smile towards her little brother.

''Sis! It's only been a year since the incident and I'm not ready to tell them!'' said Sam as his friends turned their eyes on him. Thirty minutes after Brooke left the choir room to go home, it was lunchtime and ND were sitting at their usaul table in the corner of the cafeteria, talking about families.

''My family and I are going bowling after school today'' said Puck as he cut into his fried chicken and shoved the piece into his mouth.

''I might see you there'' said Artie as he took a sip of apple juice.

''Guys, can we stop talking about families? please!'' said Sam, desperation in his voice.

''What's wrong, Sam?'' asked Finn once he noticed the desperation in his best friend's voice. Sam closed his eyes for a minute to prevent panic before explaining to his friends about what happened to his parents.

''Finn, I can't talk to any of you guys about families'' said Sam, confusing his fellow Glee clubbers.

''Why?'' asked Rachel as she looked at Sam.

''I don't want to talk about it, it's still painful to think about it'' said Sam as he brushed the tears welling up in his eyes away before anyone could notice.

''I haven't cried in years, you know'' said Puck, chewing at his fried chicken.

''Just a quick question, when was the last time you cried?'' said Sam, surprising Puck and making him choke on his food.

''I'm too badass to cry, Sammy. I thought you knew that'' said Puck, snorting with laughter.

''No you're not, boys are still able to cry. We have tear ducts and that's what makes us biologically able to cry, my sister told me it's okay to cry'' said Sam, stunning Rachel with his use of words.

''When was the last time you cried, Sam?'' asked Rachel as she locked her gaze on Sam.

''There have been a few embarrassing moments here and there but nothing major. The last time I really cried was a year ago after I found out my parents died and I had to move in with my sister. It seems so freaking stupid now but back then, I was more upset about transferring schools and leaving all my friends behind than my parents being dead, I guess I was just using that as an excuse'' said Sam, stunning his friends at the news.

''We never knew that, Sam. We're sorry'' said Finn as he looked at his new best friend in shock.

''Finn, it happened and my life changed. I got put in a new school and it turned out not to be the huge disaster I thought it would, life without my parents is hard but bearable. I'm getting used to it'' said Sam as Rachel looked at him. After lunch, afternoon classes started and all the glee boys were currently in Chemistry, Sam, Finn and Artie were in a group while Puck and Mike were in a group with Azimio.

''How come you didn't tell us about your parents before, Sam?'' asked Artie as he looked up at Sam.

''I didn't think you guys would understand'' said Sam as he checked the flask so it wouldn't bubble over and course a chemical reaction on the table.

''Dude, that was pretty brave. Telling us about your parents'' said Finn as he added another chemical to the flask.

''I knew I had to tell you guys'' said Sam as he adjusted his goggles.

''Are you okay?'' asked Artie as he reached up and patted Sam's leg.

''I'm fine, just thinking about what the bullies did at my old school'' said Sam as he tried to concentrate on the assignment.

''Did they hurt you?'' asked Finn, concern flashing in his eyes.

''After the news of my parents death got out in the dorms at school, five boys started ganging up on me and referred to me as 'the orphan' and it was pretty hurtful'' said Sam as he wiped a tear that was threatening to spill out of his left eye and suddenly Finn and Artie felt guilty about making their new best friend feel upset.


	2. Braces

Sibling love

Chapter 2: Braces

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD but that's it.**

**I own: Sam's sister Brooke and other characters you don't recognise.**

The day had arrived, the day Sam had been dreading. His dental appointment to get his braces. Brooke had tried to reassure him it would be fine, but Sam's fear hadn't gone away. Sam hadn't been to the dentist since he was five years old, due to him developing a serious fear of needles. The afternoon after the dentist appointment was fine, Sam went into school without a fuss to see his friends in Glee club and surprised Will and his friends with his shiny new braces.

''Sam, where have you been?'' asked Will when Sam walked into the choir room.

''Dentist'' said Sam, pointing to his braces and Will nodded in understanding at the presence of the metal across Sam's teeth.

''How was the appointment?'' asked Will as Sam groaned.

''Horrible, I hate needles'' said Sam as Finn chuckled.

''Don't worry, they look great!'' said Finn, chuckling at his new best friend's reaction.

''These braces look stupid'' said Sam as he sat down next to Finn.

''Who was the dentist?'' asked Rachel, beginning to get curious.

''This guy named Carl'' said Sam as Rachel and Finn nodded.

''I remember him'' said Finn as he smiled at his best friend.

''You do?'' asked Sam as he smiled back at Finn.

''Yeah, he did checkups on everyone. I don't think you were in school'' said Rachel as she looked at Sam.

''No I wasn't, I was sick with a cold'' said Sam as he shuddered at the thought.

''It's not nice being sick'' said Mike as he looked at Sam.

''Hey Sam?'' asked Puck as Sam looked at him.

''Yeah?'' asked Sam as he looked at Puck.

''Can I stay over tonight?'' asked Puck as Sam looked at him in shock.

''Maybe not tonight, I have plans'' said Sam as Quinn's ears pricked up like a puppy.

"What kind of plans?" asked Quinn as Sam smiled at her.

"Family stuff" said Sam, smiling at his girlfriend.

X

Later in the afternoon, Sam and a girl, Jordan, were kissing, he hoped that Quinn wouldn't see what he was doing, the kiss lasted for about 30 seconds before their braces got caught together.

The two of them made an effort at walking, other students laughing at them in the process.

X

That evening, Sam and Brooke were happily conversing with their family from all over Nashville, New York, California, Washington and Florida when their grandma, Betty, decided that she wanted to see Sam's new 'Braces'.

"Let's see them braces, Sammy" said Betty as her granddaughter smiled at her.

Just before Sam could answer, the doorbell rang, Sam hurried out of the lounge and opened the door in one swift movement.

"Hi guys" said Sam as he opened the door.

"Hey Sam, where are your braces?" asked Rachel as she examined Sam's crooked teeth, just then, Sam's cousin, Violet, appeared by her cousin's side.

"He had to get them removed!" said Violet, nudging her cousin's shoulder teasingly.

Sam glared at his cousin as Finn spluttered with laughter.

"Shut up, Violet!" Sam hissed in his cousin's ear. "Excuse me while I go and die"

"Don't be so dramatic, Sam!" said Violet, running off before Sam had a chance to slap her silly.

"Dude, why didn't you invite us to the party?" asked Finn as he looked inside Sam's house to see Brooke dancing with their uncle Harry.

"It's not a party, Finn, it's a family reunion!" said Sam as he looked over his shoulder to see his sister dancing and having fun.


End file.
